Revólver
by L18
Summary: Mini-fic. Brooklyn, NYC, no es el lugar menos peligroso para vivir. Bella, sin unos padres que la cuiden, supo desde pequeña cómo sobrevivir en aquella jungla de cemento. Pero ¿cómo te defiendes cuándo te enamoras del peligro? Situado en los 70's.
1. Amenazas

******Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

******Canción: **_Go Away Little Girl _de Steve Lawrence.

**Amenazas**

Según él, era muy buen amigo de mi padre, y este me dejó con él cuando a mi madre le dio VIH, enfermedad que no era muy conocida en ese entonces pero que ambos terminaron padeciendo. Quién engañó a quién, no se sabe, pero de que su hija se quedó sana y sola en el mundo, sí se sabía.

**•**

Él fue mi primera vez en todo: en sostenerme para dar mis primeros pasos, en escuchar mis primeras palabras y quién me indicó detalladamente cómo usar un arma.

Edward, desde los 30 años ya era todo un padre y madre para mí desde que tenía 6 meses de nacida, pero nuestra relación no se basaba en lazos familiares e incluso a veces carecían los tratos de padre e hija entre los ambos. Él se dedicó a enseñarme lo básico y necesario para vivir en Nueva York, teniendo en cuenta lo peligroso que era vivir a su lado.

— No terminaste de almorzar, Bella.—gritó desde la cocina.

— No tengo hambre.—respondí tirada en mi cama mirando unas caricaturas en la tv.

— Eso no me interesa, no andes desperdiciando la comida que después me dirás que tienes hambre y no tendré nada para darte.—continuó molesto.

— Siempre tienes algo para darme.—le dije riendo y de pronto, silencio.

Me gustaba fastidiarlo porque él también lo hacía conmigo cuando yo estaba enojada, así que no valía picarse. A mis 13 años tenía en claro que se debía aprender a perder y buscar una nueva manera de ganar.

— ¿Hoy vas a salir?—me preguntó mientras terminaba de limpiar la sala.

— No, ¿y tú?—posé mis pies descalzos en la alfombra limpia, mirándolo aspirarla.

— No, alguien vendrá, así que tienes la noche para perderte un rato. No olvides llevar tu fierro.—dijo sin mirarme.

— Eso quisiera, pero me cancelaron planes y ya tengo todo listo para una maratón de series.—me lancé sobre el sofá.— ¿La conozco?—pregunté valanceando mis piernas en el aire.

— No.—respondió.— Por eso quiero que salgas o te quedas encerrada en tu habitación.—me pidió.

— Vale, vale.—lo miré sin confirmar ni uno ni otro.

Estaba terminando la primera temporada, hasta que escuché a alguien llegar.

Conversaron estupideces que no entendí, solo supe lo zorra que era al escuchar su voz aguda y fingida.

Estaban por transmitir la segunda temporada, pero no podía con mi curiosidad por ver a la nueva zorra que Edward había traído a casa, así que salí de mi habitación para ir al baño de visitas.

En el trayecto vi que era una pelirroja, pero no llegué a verle la cara.

Me encerré y esperé unos cuantos minútos, queriendo que llegue el momento en el que se besuquean para regresar a mi habitación.

Salté cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Edward.

— ¿Qué te dije de quedarte encerrada en tu habitación?—preguntó entre dientes, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

— Quería ir al baño.—susurré.

— Tienes uno en tu cuarto.

— No había papel.—mentí rápidamente.

— Ni se te ocurra salir o después no verás a Gaga.—me amenazó. Edward sabía que Gaga era lo que más amaba: la pistola automática que me regaló a los 10 años mientras sonaba _Radio Gaga_ de Queen en mi cumpleaños. Solo éramos él y yo alrededor de un pastel. Ese momento nunca se me borrará de la mente.

— Eres malo.—fruncí el ceño.

— Bien, ahora cierras los ojos y giras porque voy a desnudarme.—me dijo casi avergonzado.

— ¿¡Qué caraj...!?—quise gritar, pero me tapó la boca.

— Ella está haciendo lo mismo en la sala, así que obedeces o ya sabes.—me giró.

— No tengo que cerrar los ojos si volteo.—refunfuñé cruzándome los brazos.

— Que te calles, Bella.—escuché cómo se desprendía de su camisa y después de su pantalón. El sonido era de alguna manera excitante, así que me mordí la lengua antes de soltar alguna idiotez.

— ¿No pudiste desnudarla con tus propias manos o qué?—susurré cuando oí que había abierto la puerta y giré, alcanzando ver su trasero desnudo camino a la sala.

Me encerré y me maldije por no haberme quedado en mi habitación. Todo me había salido mal: no pude arruinarle la cita a Edward y a cambio me quedaba escuchando gemir a los dos animales en la sala. Y me perdía de la maratón.

Me puse a cantar en voz baja mientras dibujaba en el espejo, hasta que escuché unos pasos acercándose. Entré en desesperación. Si era la pelirroja, ¿qué haría? ¿Lanzarme por la ventana?

Felizmente era Edward, pero no tan feliz del todo.

— ¿Qué te pasó?—le pregunté quitando los ojos de la almohada que tenía encima.

— Que no me concentro porque sé que estás escuchando todo, maldita sea, Bella.—me miró enojado.

— Pues tu me dijiste que me quede acá.—me encogí de hombros.

— Mira, saldré en un rato e iremos a la cocina.—puse cara de asco.— A los segundos que esté afuera, corres hacia tu habitación.

— Ya, pero tu cocinas esta semana.—le advertí.

— Como quieras.—me estiró la mano y cuando vio mi cara de aún asco, rió en voz baja.

No terminaba ni el capítulo que había continuado cuando escuché que la pelirroja se iba.

Después de unos minutos salí y vi a Edward con solo los pantalones ordenando los sillones.

— ¿Tan rápido?—pregunté por la visita de la pelirroja y se detuvo.

— Ven.—me llamó serio y apretándose el puente de la nariz con sus dedos.

— Solo era una pregunta.—dije sin moverme.

— Ven, Bella. Por favor.—repitió y obedecí nerviosa.

Tomó mis manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

— Si hay algo que no debes preguntarle _nunca_ a un hombre, es eso.—dijo.— Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo.—apretó mis manos.

— Lo prometo.—asentí sin entender.

— Vale. Vete a dormir, no tuve una buena noche y quiero estar solo.—me dijo y corrí a mi baño a lavarme las manos.

**•****•**

— ¿Quieres que prepare panqueques?—me preguntó Edward mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

— Solo si hay miel.—respondí mientras escuchaba el rugido de su estómago justo debajo de mi cabeza y reí.

Mañanas como estas eran mis favoritas porque Edward invadía mi cama para ver algunos noticieros mientras yo elegía qué desayunar. No pasaba todos los días, así que aprovechaba.

— Creo que no hay, así que iré a comprar.—se levantó después de acomodarme hacia el otro lado de la cama.

— Traes helado, también.—agregué y giró a verme con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.

Edward se fue y después de unos minutos decidí levantarme a ordenar.

Si hay algo que me enseñó como prioridad, era mantener todo ordenado y no dejar ni una evidencia de sea lo que sea haya ocurrido.

_¿Se habrá olvidado las llaves?_, me pregunté a los 10 minutos mientras me acercaba a la entrada y miraba por el agujero de la puerta.

Había un señor de lentes oscuros, así que fui a traer a Gaga antes de preguntar quién era.

Tres balas atravesaron la puerta e inmediatamente me lancé al suelo y quise arrastrarme lo más rápido posible hacia mi habitacion.

— ¡Sé que estás ahí, Cullen de mierda!—escuché que gritaba.

Me escondí detrás del sillón cuando abrió la puerta principal con una patada. Estaba a unos pasos de mi objetivo, pero si me movía iba a terminar con los sesos en las paredes.

— ¡No te escondas, pedazo de marica! Sé que estás acá.—escuché sus pasos dirigiéndose a la cocina y entré a mi habitación en menos de lo que dura un pestañeo.

Levanté la almohada de mi cama y tomé a Gaga antes de pegar mi espalda hacia la pared cercana a la puerta.

Estaba segura de que si el tipo me miraba, no iba a dudar de que se había equivocado porque Edward nunca le decía a sus 'contactos' que tenía una hija o una chica en su casa ya que le era útil en estos casos. Pero estaba segura de que si salía, incluso sin arma, me caería un tiro antes de hablar. El tipo estaba cabreado y con balas de más, al parecer.

Escondí a Gaga debajo de mi polo y me senté en el piso mientras sobaba mi nariz y mis ojos para que se sonrojen. Escuchaba sus pasos acercarse, así que intenté soltar algunas lágrimas.

— Pero qué carajos...—fue lo primero que dijo, casi asustado.

— No me dispares, no me dispares.—empecé a llorar.

— ¿Conoces a Cullen?—bajó el arma.

— Quiero a mi mamá.—sollocé.

— Responde.

— No, señor.—sacudí la cabeza.— Quiero a mi mamá.

— Yo no sé quién mierda es tu mamá.—dijo molesto y decepcionado.— ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó.

— Catherine Smith.— mentí y escondí mi cabeza entre las rodillas mientras fingía temblar.

— Bien, Catherine. Si ves a un hombre que se llame Cullen, le dices que está muerto.—asentí llorando.— Deja de hacer eso.—me dijo antes de largarse.

**•****•****•**

Edward entró al departamento con los ojos asustados pero con semblante serio, seguro después de ver los tres balazos en la puerta pero nada de sangre.

— ¿Te hicieron daño?—preguntó mientras dejaba las compras en la cocina.

— No, y esta vez fue solo uno.—acomodé la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo y continué camino hacia mi habitación.

Empecé a cambiarme después de poner música.

— ¿Cómo era?—cuestionó desde afuera.

— Gordo y moreno.—respondí en voz alta.— Se veía desesperado y con ganas de matarte. Como todos.—busqué mi short azul.— Ni siquiera se molestó en revisar.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Que estabas muerto.—terminé de alistarme y abrí la puerta mientras me cepillaba el cabello.

— Aparte...—dijo con ansiedad en la voz.

— Que te diga eso, nada más.—me encogí de hombros.— ¿Tragiste helado?—me acerqué a la cocina y asintió.

— No te tocó, ¿cierto?—me revisó con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies.

— No, ni un cabello, pero estaba a punto de volarme la cabeza antes de que le diga que me llamaba Catherine Smith y que quería a mi mamá.—reí.— Tenías que verle la cara.

Edward ni siquiera sonrió por mi comentario, estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado.

— Oye, pero está bien, ¿no crees?—le dije.— Mejor que no hayas estado quí, sino se hubiera armado una grande. El tipo no esperaba ni que le abran la puerta.—reuní harina y leche para mis panqueques ya que al parecer, Edward iba a intentar resolver algo que ya había pasado.

— No, no está bien. Se supone que ya no deben venir a esta dirección, por lo que significa que algunos andan vigilándome al igual que a ti.—se acarició la barbilla con desesperación.

Rodé los ojos.

— Puedo defenderme sola.

— Y así no es, Isabella.—golpeó la mesa.— Le prometí a tu padre que iba a protegerte y cuidarte como una hija, y mira ahora, casi te matan por mi culpa.

— Tampoco es algo que no me haya pasado antes.—quise tranquilizarlo, pero fue peor.

— ¿¡Crees que no lo sé!?—bramó furioso pensando que lo había culpado.— No sé qué hacer para que ya no vivas bajo amenazas como yo, pero tampoco puedo dejarte sola porque ya han visto tu rostro. Te conocen, aunque no sepan quién eres.—parecía que hablaba solo. Yo me dediqué a preparar mis panqueques.— Deberíamos mudarnos...

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y caminé hacia él. Tome su mano y suspiró cuando caminamos hacia el sofá antes de sentarme sobre su regazo.

— Todo estará bien.—acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro y él rodeó sus brazos en mi cuerpo.— No es necesario mudarnos porque podemos manejar esto. Tú me enseñaste a no huir sino enfrentar.—suspiró de nuevo.— Ahora lo que realmente preocupa es que necesitamos una maldita puerta nueva.—sonreí.

— No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por eso. No quiero perderte.—acarició mi espalda y besó mi frente.

Nos quedamos así unos segundos en silencio, hasta que me erguí en sus piernas.

— ¿Ahora sí vas a decirme en qué trabajas?—lo miré fijamente y me mordí el labio de los nervios.

Yo era la persona que más tiempo ha convivido con Edward, según él, y aún así no tenía la menor idea de cuál era su trabajo, si tenía una profesión o algo. Eran horrible los días de llevar a papá a la escuela. Siempre evitó asistir.

— No.—me deslizó con cuidado hacia el sofá y se puso de pie para continuar con mi interrumpida preparación de panqueques.

Gruñí y lo seguí.

— Edward, ¿qué tiene que sepa en qué trabajas? Me conoces desde que era una bebé ¿y no puedes decirme por qué te largas cada tarde-noche todos los días? Al menos para saber porqué mi vida corre riesgo.—dije furiosa.— No soy una extraña, soy tu...—tomé aire.— Soy como tu hija.—casi susurré y me miró.

— No te incumbe saber en qué trabaje o no, lo bueno es que tenemos de qué vivir.—finalizó encendiendo la licuadora con todos los ingredientes adentro.

Quería cortarle la cabeza y agregarla a la mezcla.

**•****•****•****•**

Me pasé toda la mañana sin hablarle. Así era cada vez que le preguntaba por su trabajo. Estaba harta de no saberlo y prefería ser el gato que murió con la curiosidad resuelta que llevar esta intriga toda la vida.

Él estuvo con la preocupación en los ojos mientras decía en voz alta sobre cómo arreglar la puerta.

Decidí aprovechar mis vacaciones y llamé a unas amigas para salir a tomar helados como toda chica de 13 años con una vida normal y no dueña de una nueve milímetros y que le han apuntado en la cabeza más veces de las que ha besado.

No quería llegar temprano, así que, cuando supe que eran las 6 de la tarde, subí los cinco pisos del edificio arrastrando los pies y demorándome más de lo normal, aunque moría de ganas de saber qué había hecho Edward con la puerta antes de ir a su famoso trabajo.

— Niña.—escuché que me llamaba la Señora Rydell cuando llegué a mi piso. Era la única vecina que teníamos.

— Buenas tardes.—le dije cordialmente.

— En la mañana escuché disparos y creo que venían de tu departamento.—me miró y observé de reojo que la puerta estaba como nueva.

— No creo que haya sido acá.—sonreí.— Papá y yo también los escuchamos.—mentí.

— Oh, bueno.—asintió y regresó a su departamento.

La cerradura felizmente era la misma, por lo que no tuve problemas para entrar. Y al cerrar la puerta, noté que el lado que daba al interior era hierro forjado.

— ¿Qué rayos...?—miré con el ceño fruncido pero era razonable.

Lo que me sacó de mis pensamientos fueron los gemidos y casi gritos que venían de la habitación de Edward. Seguro creyó que iba a demorarme más, por lo que tenía tiempo para disfrutar con alguna puta.

No supe qué hacer; si irme a mi habitación o salir del departamento. Pero al final no hice nada, solo quedarme parada en la entrada de mi casa escuchando los gritos de placer apoderándose de cada rincón.

Una parte de mí se sintió molesta por no haber podido arruinarle la noche a Edward. _Si hubiese llegado una hora antes_..., pensé. Simplemente no me gustaba verlo traer mujeres cada semana o dos para terminar fornicando como animales descontrolados. ¿Le costaba mucho conseguirse a una novia o esposa? ¿Qué necesidad de andar metiendo desconocidas a nuestro departamento? Uno de estos días será una perra psicópata la que venga a amenazarnos por las payasadas que hace con ellas.

Opté por irme del departamento y no regresé hasta las diez para las doce.

**•****•****•****•****•**

La mañana siguiente me levanté temprano para avisarle a Edward que iban a venir unas amigas al mediodía. Aún me costaba mirarle la cara por lo que había pasado ayer, pero él aceptó con una sonrisa contagiosa.

_Tonto._

Cuando llegaron mis amigas de la escuela, él decidió tomarse el día libre para ver si necesitábamos algo. Yo estuve con las chicas en la sala y él en su habitación.

— ¿Tienen fuego?—preguntó Angela y le alcancé un cerillo encendido hacia su cigarro.

— ... Fue entonces que Mike decidió invitarme a salir.—Jessica siempre nos contaba una historia antes que todas. Ella creía que era la más interesante por ser mayor que nosotras; tenía 15 pero estudiaba en nuestro año porque repitió.

— ¿A dónde?—Lauren la miró con una sonrisa mientras exhalaba el humo.

— ¡A un concierto de Queen!—Jessica exclamó y todas gritamos a la vez. ¿Conté que _amábamos_ a Queen?

— ¿El que habrá en _Madison Square_?—preguntó Tanya con cigarro en mano. Todas envidiábamos sánamente a Jessica en estos momentos. Supuse que lo consiguió gracias por salir con un chico mayor. Mike había cumplido 18 años, tenía pinta ser un malo y patético por eso Jessica no tenía nada serio con él, pero con esta salida se habría ganado mi corazón si me hubiese invitado.

— A ese mismo.—Jessica asintió orgullosa.

Uno de mis sueños era ir a un concierto de Queen. Era mi banda favorita y la conocí gracias a Edward, aunque él seguía dedicado fielmente a las canciones de su época de juventud. Los años 50's y 60's aún lo tenían cautivado y me obligaba a escucharlos, pero yo iba más para el rock moderno.

— Bella,—me llamó Angela después del alboroto que causó Jessica.— Mis papás piensan hacer una parrilla este domingo y me dijeron que invite a tu papá. Solo adultos.—rodó los ojos.

— Claro, yo le aviso.—sonreí.

Después de ver una película, mis amigas se fueron y Edward despertó de su siesta.

— La familia Weber te invitó a una parrillada este domingo.—le dije sentándome al borde de su cama.

— Ya.—asintió y se sobó la cara.

— ¿Vas a ir?—alcé una ceja.

— Claro que no, lo sabes.—bostezó.

Me enfermaba que nunca quiera salir con los papás de mis amigas. Ya sabía que no era su obligación debido a que no es mi padre biológico, pero que lo haga aunque sea por mí.

— ¡Pero es una simple parrillada! ¿Qué te cuesta ir aunque sea a beber cerveza y comer hamburguesas como todos los hombres?—me crucé de brazos mientras me ponía de pie.

— Yo no soy como todos los hombres.—dijo.

— ¡Tampoco eres un maldito extraterrestre!—sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y no entendí porqué. Eran pocas veces las que lloraba.— Siempre trato de llevar una vida normal como me dijiste que intente tener, pero cuando te pido que hagas cosas normales por mí te cierras.—suspiré.

— Simplemente no tengo ganas de socializar con ellos. No soy _padre_ como ellos.—se encogió de hombros. Me molestaba que se lo tomara tan a la ligera.

— ¡Pero siempre tienes ganas para socializar con cualquier puta!—grité y fue donde rompí a llorar.

— No digas estupideces, Isabella.—esta vez sí se molestó, aún así continué hablando.

— Anoche te tiraste a una cualquiera y ahora me dices que no quieres socializar. ¡Que no eres buen padre! Pues yo creo que los padres también tienen sexo como tú, o casi.—cada palabra mía hacía que se moleste y quise que sienta lo mismo que yo.— ¡Ya estoy harta que vengas con cualquier puta!—escupí furiosa.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca, Bella!—se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia mí.— Te debe interesar un carajo a quién me folle o no. Y si no quiero ir a la maldita reunión es porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

— Cualquier tipa con las piernas abiertas es mejor que darme un poco de tu tiempo.—le reproché entre lágrimas y corrí hacia mi habitación.

Nunca supimos más de la chica que trajo anoche.

* * *

**Este será un mini fic, los capítulos no pasarán de 10, maso. Cualquier duda o comentario, dejen un review. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**P.S: **La fecha del concierto y las vacaciones de Bella no coincidían, así que modifiqué la fecha. Solo eso :)


	2. Queen Of Coney Island

******Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Canción:** _Born Too Late_ de The Poni-Tails

_Young Girl_ de Gary Puckett & The Union Gap

**Queen Of Coney Island**

— Bella, abre la puerta.—me llamó Edward a las 10 de la mañana.

Había pasado casi toda la noche llorando por miles de cosas. El concierto de Queen al que irá la bruta de Jessica y yo no, las zorras que Edward se tiraba a cada rato, dolores de cabeza, etcétera. Él por su parte, durmió con ronquidos y todo.

— Lárgate.—respondí por primera vez.

— Abre que debo decirte algo.—volvió a tocar la puerta.

Solté una risa al recordar que él tenía la llave de mi habitación y podía entrar en cualquier momento, pero quería algo de drama, seguro.

— ¡Y yo digo que te largues!—grité de nuevo y abracé más fuerte mi almohada.

Escuché que se iba y me alarmé al saber que ya no iba a insistir.

Minutos después Edward regresó a abrir la puerta y acabar con el juego. Fue donde me senté mirándolo resentidamente.

— Te preparé el desayuno. No quiero que se desperdicie, así que levanta el trasero y muévete a la cocina.—su voz era dura y eso no fue para nada la disculpa que tanto esperaba.

— No tengo hambre.—siempre le decía eso.

— No me interesa.—siempre me respondía.

Suspiré y me puse de pie cuando un vergonsozo rugido en mi estómago retumbó en el silencio que había entre ambos. Caminé hacia la cocina mirándolo de mala manera y él se quedó en el umbral de la sala, observándome.

Los panqueques y leche chocolatada captaron de inmediato mi atención, pero fueron los dos tickets amarillos los que me hicieron hiperventilar.

Me acerqué más para verlos y salir de dudas de si era lo que creí que eran, y cuando los tuve en mano vi que decían: A DAY AT THE RACES TOUR - QUEEN EN NUEVA YORK - MADISON SQUARE GARDEN. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y fue incontrolable el grito que solté mientras corría donde él, que esperaba sonriente mi reacción.

Lo alcancé y me impulsé para que me cargue mientras lo abrazaba fuerte del cuello. _¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!_, repetía mientras llenaba de besos su cara. Él cerraba los ojos riendo y me sostuvo con fuerza. Yo parecía un mono colgado con mis piernas y brazos.

— ¡Veremos a Queen! ¡Veremos a Queen!—gritaba mientras él me bajaba lentamente de su cuerpo.

— ¿Ahora sí me perdonas?—dijo y rodé los ojos sin borrar la sonrisa.

**•**

Esa misma tarde de domingo fuimos a Coney Island.

Yo estaba emocionada porque iba a ver a Queen por fin en un par de semanas. Tenía que decírselo a todas y reírme de sus caras cuando sepan que estaré a pocos metros de Freddie Mercury y su banda.

Ayudé a Edward aplicándole bronceador a su espalda.

— ¿No prefieres llevar a una amiga al concierto?—me preguntó.

— ¡Claro que no!—sacudí la cabeza.— Aparte de que nos perderíamos, quisiera ir contigo de todas maneras.

No dijo nada, solo se colocó sus lentes de sol antes de recostarse sobre su toalla.

Fui a chapotear unos minutos en el mar. Habían tantos bañistas haciendo lo mismo que quise que vean lo feliz que estaba en esos momentos. _¡Oigan todos, iré a ver a Queen!_

Me di media vuelta y observé a Edward conversando con una rubia muy hermosa. Bajé mis lentes de sol y fruncí el ceño.

La rubia tenía unas piernas de casi mi tamaño y un busto que lucía con orgullo porque de seguro le costó bastante dinero. Él parecía estar agradecido de tener sus lentes de sol para observar el cuerpo de la mujer mientras esta le conversaba sobre cualquier cosa poco interesante.

Los celos llegaron de inmediato, casi sin aviso. Me molestaba ver a Edward coqueteando con mujeres; con mayor razón si eran de su edad y no parecían ser unas cualquiera como las otras.

No supe si continuar en el agua o ir e interrumpir su gustosa charla para que la mujer se espante de ver que su nueva presa tiene una hija adolescente con la cual lidiar.

Al final, opté por ir al parque de diversiones.

Paseaba por las tablas de madera junto con decenas de turistas y habitantes de Coney Island. Amaba este lugar, y al ver a la gente sonriente, podía comprenderlos. La brisa en el rostro, la buena música a todo volumen y los Cadillacs estacionados a pocos metros de la Ruleta Maravillosa.

Fui a sentarme en una banca y desde ahí vi que Edward caminaba con la rubia por la orilla.

Recordé la diferencia que había entre ella y las otras chicas que entraban y salían de nuestro departamento. La rubia no se esforzaba con llamar su atención quedando en ridículo, Edward le sonreía, como a todas, pero mantenía una chispa de sincera. Como la que me regaló hoy en la mañana al agradecerle por las entradas. Entonces eso me daba a pensar que Edward fingía una sonrisa para abrir las piernas de las chiquillas ilusionadas. ¿Dónde quedábamos la rubia y yo? Bueno, en realidad, ¿dónde quedaba yo? Él le sonreía a todas las que le gustaba, y me quedó claro que la rubia le gustaba. ¿Yo le gustaba?

— ¿Por qué tan pensativa, eh, princesa?—un joven me sacó de mis pensamientos y se sentó a mi lado.

— Porque quiero.—respondí y regresé la vista donde Edward.

— Uhm.—vi por el rabillo del ojo que acarició su barba.— ¿Vienes con tus padres?

Fue donde levanté la mirada. No sabía si este extraño quería hacerme daño, de ser así, no traía a Gaga y Edward estaba muy lejos como para actuar rápido. Pero el joven traía en el rostro la maldita sonrisa sincera que ya tenía acostumbrada. ¿Por qué sonreían así? Yo parecía ser la causa.

— Vengo con mi papá.—lo miré con cautela.

— Claro.—asintió.— Oye, mi banda y yo estamos frente a esa bodega.—giró su cuerpo para señalar a un grupo de jóvenes que tocaban al parecer música jamaiquina. Todos parecían tener dreads en la cabeza. Fue donde levanté la vista y observé que él tenía igual.— Si quieres nos acompañas.—se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—parecía ser interesante. Habían otras personas expectantes alrededor de la banda, aplaudiendo y cantando alegres.

— Garrett.

— Bella.

— ¿Te unes?—me extendió la mano y se la tomé, pidiendo que el poco temor que tenía en la mirada, haya sido cubierto por mis lentes.

Después de tocar en su banda, le dije a Garrett para subir a la Ruleta Maravillosa que estaba detrás de nosotros, él aceptó con la sonrisa que evitaba ver.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?—me preguntó cuando estábamos por ser primeros en la fila.

— Trece.—respondí en voz baja y lo miré esperando su respuesta. Imaginé que iba a rechazarme por mi corta edad, y en realidad, no lo culpaba. Debe ser tedioso cuidar a una niña cuando apenas empiezas a vivir como adulto. Eso me recordó a Edward y lo busqué por la orilla, pero no estaba.

— Dices que tienes 15, ¿vale?— reímos.

Estaba pasando un momento fantástico. Los amigos y unos recientes fanáticos de la banda se unieron a nosotros y fuimos en busca de nuevos récords en los juegos de la feria. Yo no dejaba reír porque Garrett me resultaba de lo más curioso con cada cosa que salía. Tenía 18, parecía mayor con la barba.

— ¡BELLA!—escuché mi nombre y solté la pistola de pintura que tenía entre las manos. Giré rápidamente y observé a Edward que se acercaba a mí con los ojos furiosos.— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—me tomó del brazo y observó a Garrett, que estaba alerta.— ¿Tú quién eres?

— Garrett.—respondió preocupado no sabía si por su vida o por la mía. Edward parecía que iba a matarnos.— Oye, viejo, solo estábamos disfrutando de la feria...

— Tiene 13 años. No debe andar con un grupo de drogadictos como ustedes.—me jaló y grité. _Trece, trece, trece, mi edad siempre será problema. ¿Por qué nací tan tarde?_

— Estás muy equivocado, hermano.—uno de los amigos de Garrett le dijo y Edward me soltó. Lo único que pude ver fue cómo al chico tirado en el suelo agarrándose la cara.

— ¡Edward!—grité esta vez furiosa. Eso no era necesario. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Solo fui a jugar un rato ya que él estaba muy bien acompañado de la rubia, quien por cierto, no vi por ningún lado.— ¡Son mis amigos! ¡No seas tonto!—lo empujé para que se aleje de Garrett y sus gente.

— No olvidaré tu cara, pequeño bastardo.—amenazó a mi amigo y fue tanta mi furia que las lágrimas salieron de mi rostro.— Camina directo al coche.—me dijo dándose la vuelta.

**•****•**

Llegamos al departamento sin soltar ni una palabra.

Esta vez Edward había sido un animal con mis amigos. Quise entender porqué, pero solo llegaba a enfurecerme más. Simplemente no debió portarse así.

Estaba por encerrarme en mi habitación, hasta que me llamó.

— Debería castigarte por lo que hiciste hoy.—me alarmé y pensé en el concierto.

— Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un idiota.—me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño.

— La idiota eres tú por irte con extraños. ¿Qué te había dicho, Bella? La gente te puede hacer daño.—trató de controlar su voz.

¿Estaba bromeando? Hasta ahora los extraños -por mi parte- eran las personas más amables que había conocido. Los que alguna vez intentaron hacerme daño, fueron por culpa suya.

— No solo los extraños.—me puse a llorar otra vez. Edward no se daba cuenta de que últimamente estábamos discutiendo demasiado. Ya no quería perdonarlo con regalos, sino también con hechos y palabras.— Tú estás siendo muy malo conmigo. Ya sé que no debes justificarme nada de lo que hagas, no me interesa lo que hagas, pero préstame un poco de tu tiempo. Dedícate a mí como la niña de 13 años que necesita a sus padres.—me senté en el sofá.

Él suspiro en su sitio.

— Trato de hacerlo.

— ¡Pues hazlo bien!—me limpié las lágrimas. En realidad todo esto era para que deje de conocer mujeres cada vez que salíamos.

— ¿Lo dices por lo que pasó hoy? ¿Por Kate?—supe que se refería a la rubia.— Créeme que no pasó nada gracias a ti. Se fue ni bien pregunté "¿Dónde demonios se metió mi hija?"—levanté la mirada y quise controlar la sonrisa.— Eres una Espanta Mujeres, Bella.—rió y se sentó junto a mí.

— Pensé que íbamos a nadar juntos, hasta que llegó ella. Fue por eso que fui a divertirme sola.—me encogí de hombros.

**—** Te entiendo; la próxima vez, avísame.

Suspiré y lo abracé, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho que olía a playa.

**•****•****•**

— ¡Apresúrate que se hace tarde!—grité desde las escaleras.

— Faltan 8 horas, Bella. Tranquilízate.—dijo tomando las llaves y cerrando la puerta.

Llegamos al Madison Square. Ya habían personas que habían llegado de distintos lugares para el concierto tan esperado. Formamos fila y esperamos, como todos. Por ningún lado vi a Jessica ni a Mike, y supuse que estarían en otra zona.

El momento que tanto esperé, llegó. Grité, lloré, le dije a Edward que me cargue en sus hombros y canté a todo pulmón mis canciones favoritas. Nunca me había sentido tan viva y me encantaba que haya sido gracias a la música.

Terminado el concierto más hermoso del mundo, regresé muerta al departamento. Edward subió los cinco pisos conmigo colgada en su espalda y pareció no molestarle que cantara en su oído toda la lista de canciones que tocaron en el concierto.

— No olvidaré esto jamás.—me dejó caer en el sofá de la sala y se dirigió al baño.

— No me imaginé que pudieras gritar tanto.—comentó desde donde estaba y reí.

Continué cantando mientras trataba de imitar a Freddie Mercury con acento británico y todo.

— Bien, Fred.— Edward me cargó otra vez.— Es hora de dormir.—me llevó a mi habitación y me quejé.

— ¿Tan temprano? ¡La noche acaba de empezar!—me levanté de la cama y él me empujó de nuevo.

— Son más de las 9.—se dio media vuelta.

— Edward...—hice un puchero. Qué aguafiestas.

Él giró y me miró extrañamente. Traía la mirada oscura y los puños cerrados con fuerza. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

Se acercó a mí y se puso de rodillas, observándome sin decir nada mientras acariciaba mi rostro y mi respiración se hizo más profunda. No sabía lo que pasaba, sin embargo no quise que se detenga. Me sentía apreciada.

— Debes... Debo irme.—hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, pero rápidamente rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y pegué su rostro a mi pecho.

— Quédate.—le rogué y él colocó sus manos en mi cintura.— La noche acaba de empezar.—repetí en un susurro.

Respiró de mi cuello y posó sus labios en mi clavícula. Abrí un poco mis piernas para que se acerque más y sentir su calor.

— No debo pensar de esta manera contigo.—cerró los ojos y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.

En ese momento era yo la que no pensaba. Simplemente actuaba por la adrenalina que aún había en mis venas. Quería... No sabía qué exactamente, pero lo quería ahora mismo.

Se puso de pie y por un momento pensé que iba a irse, pero inclinó su rostro para besarme. Sorprendida, le devolví el beso. Se sentía bien. Su aliento en mi boca me provocaba suspiros y sensaciones cálidas. Él no dejaba de acariciar mi espalda. Yo quería que me apriete con fuerza, quería más.

Cortó el beso con una sonrisa y sonrió.

— Me vas a volver loco, Bella.—se levantó y me quedé estática mientras lo observaba.— Me vas a volver loco uno de estos días.—se fue riendo y me sentí estúpida.

Ya parecía loco.

* * *

**Cualquier duda o comentario, dejen un review. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**P.S: **Me gustaría que escuchen las canciones con cada capítulo, fueron las que me inspiraron :)


	3. Zapatos de Charol

******Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama, a mí.**

* * *

**Canciones:**

_Our Day Will Come _de Ruby & The Romantics *

_I Wanna Be Your Everything_ de Andy Gibb **_  
_

**Zapatos de Charol**

Hoy me tocaba cocinar.

Le dije a Edward que iría a comprar las cosas y me dio dinero. En realidad solo quería aprovechar estar afuera para tomar aire puro y pensar con claridad lo que pasó anoche después del concierto. Ya había asimilado todo, solo que no lo comprendía.

Edward me había besado.

El que solo enamoraba a mujeres para follárselas una noche y descartarlas al día siguiente, quiso besarme y me dijo que estaba volviéndolo loco. No entendí eso. Era _yo_ la que tenía la cabeza hecha mierda con tantas tonteras con las que me salía Edward. Ahora ese beso no me ayudaba mucho.

Decidí visitar a Angela que vivía en el camino al súper mercado. Conversamos sobre distintas cosas sin importancia. Yo moría por decirle lo que me había pasado, pero estaba segura que iba a tacharme de rara si le contaba "Oye, mi papá me besó anoche. Estuvo buenísimo". Así que me dediqué en escucharla.

Me puse atenta cuando me comentó que ella y Ben, su enamorado, se habían besado por vez primera. Claramente su situación fue distinta a la mía, empezando con la edad que tenían ambos y la inocencia del primer amor. Inocencia era lo que carecía en Edward y nuestro beso no había sido el primero para mí.

_¿Edward es mi primer amor?_, me pregunté regresando a casa.

No lo amaba. O sea, no para querer que sea mi enamorado. Yo lo quería mucho, incluso aunque muchas veces podía llegar a ser un completo idiota.

Decidí no pensar en el tema sino la comida me iba a salir terrible.

Edward llegó en la noche, cansado y con una caja de regalo.

— Toma.—me la entregó mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

— ¿Para mí?—pregunté sabiendo la respuesta. Moría por saber qué era lo que había en la caja. ¿Un disco? No, muy grande. ¿Un vestido? No, muy pequeña.

Lo abrí y encontré un par de zapatos de charol blanco con marrón. Fue amor a primera vista.

— ¡Gracias!—me lancé en su regazo mientras observaba zapato por zapato de cerca.— ¿Y por qué?—lo miré.

— Se acerca tu cumpleaños y aproveché.—se encogió de hombros.— ¿Te gustan?

— Me encantan.—dije quitándome las sandalias y colocándome los zapatos extrañamente debido a mi posición.— ¿Cómo me quedan?—levanté mis piernas y observamos mi regalo.

— Perfecto.—palmeó mi rodilla.

Después de eso, me puse de pie evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Había olvidado lo que sucedió ayer, y recordarlo estando tan cerca de él me provocaba escalofríos o no estaba segura qué. No sabía si él sentía lo mismo, pero debía sentir algo al repecto. Me preocupaba saber que no le gustó nuestro beso, no es que sea de suma importancia, pero mi ego quería saberlo.

**•**

— El otro día los vi en una revista. Le pedí a mi mamá que me los compre, pero dijo que estaban muy caros.— Jessica rodó los ojos después de observar mis zapatos nuevos.

— Pues mi papá me los dio como un regalo anticipado.—me encogí de hombros mientras bebía mi batido de chocolate.

— Jess,—intervino Lauren.— no nos contaste sobre el concierto de Queen.—todas miramos a Jessica interesadas. Había olvidado contarles que yo había asistido.

— ¿Mike te pidió ser su novio?—Angela preguntó sonriente.

La cara de disgusto de Jessica nos bajó un poco el ánimo, pero aumentó nuestra curiosidad.

— Fue ho-rri-ble.—sacó una goma de mascar y se la llevó a la boca desesperadamente.— ¡Las entradas eran falsas! No se imaginan la vergüenza que pasé.—sacudió la cabeza y Tanya quiso ocultar su obvia risotada.— Después de dejarle marcada una cachetada, me fui y le dije que no me busque.

Todas miramos el rostro sonrojado de la furia de nuestra amiga, pero no comentamos mucho.

— Estuvo genial.—dije y rápidamente apreté los labios.

— ¿Fuiste?—Angela me miró.— No me contaste.

— Sí. A última hora papá y yo conseguimos entradas y fuimos a verlos.—todas abrieron los ojos, incluída Jess.— Fue fantástico.—me resultó inevitable sonreír.

— ¿No es raro que tú y tu papá anden mucho tiempo juntos?—Jessica levantó una ceja mientras Lauren le daba un codazo.

No respondí.

******•**•

Regresé antes del ocaso. Sabía que Edward no estaba, así que aseguré la puerta.

Camino a mi habitación, me desnudé completamente. Me aseguré que mis zapatos queden intactos en su caja antes de dirigirme al baño. Una vez adentro, observé por el rabillo del ojo mi cuerpo desnudo en el espejo y decidí ir a echarme un vistazo.

Comparándome con las mujeres que solían venir a este lugar, mi cuerpo no era más que una semilla porque ni siquiera llegaba a ser una flor a punto de brotar. Tenía mis curvas, pero las de una niña. Mis pechos habían crecido comparado a hace unos años, pero no eran lo suficiente como para no confundirme con un niño si me pongo camisa y pantalón. Gracias a mi delgada cintura era que se notaban mis caderas, que para ser sincera, habían crecido más de lo que pensaba.

Aún así, no me gustaba lo que veía en el espejo. Sabía que no era deseada como las mujeres mayores y eso me frustraba.

— Esperaré a que me venga el periodo, sino me rindo.—comenté ingresando a la tina.

Una vez limpia, fui hacia la cocina en busca de helado y una tajada de torta. Me moría de hambre, incluso con las donas que comí junto con el batido esta mañana.

Me senté en la sala a ver una película. No esperaba que sea romántica, así que las lágrimas me tomaron de sorpresa.

El reloj colgado al lado de la puerta indicaba las 11 de la noche. No supe en qué momento, pero lo que ocupó mi mente era que Edward debió estar acá hace una hora.

Me levanté a ver por la ventana que daba hacia la avenida, pero no había más que alguna que otra persona caminando. Solo las almas valientes estaban a esta hora fuera de sus casas. Fui a ver al pasadizo y estaba completamente vacío; ni siquiera la señora Rydell salía de su departamento pasadas las 9 de la noche.

Empecé a preocuparme.

Supe que era innecesario, pero estuve con Gaga en mano por si algo de pronto apareciera.

Y así fue, Edward abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados y el rostro bañado en sudor. No perdí de vista las manchas de sangre en su camisa.

No dije nada. Solo dejé mi pistola en un lugar seguro y fui donde él.

Se quitó la prenda ensangrentada y la dejó en el suelo. Podía notar en sus ojos la desesperación y furia, mas no había miedo. ¿Qué pasaba? No me atreví a preguntar. Lanzó el arma y esta terminó golpeándome; fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me estremecí al sentir su mirada.

— ¿No vino nadie?—preguntó entre dientes y sacudí la cabeza.

— ¿Estás herido?—observé por si tenía alguna herida, pero no había nada a simple vista.

Sin responderme, se sentó en el sofá, respirando profundamente.

Al recostar su cabeza en el respaldar, noté que su clavícula tenía un corte que manchaba su camiseta sin mangas de una manera terrorífica. Fui corriendo a traer el botiquin.

Edward fruncía el ceño cada vez que deslizaba el algodón bañado en alcohol sobre su herida. Podía no temerle a sea lo que sea su trabajo, pero cuando se trataba de alcohol más herida, parecía dolerle hasta en el alma.

— Despacio, Bella.—apretó los ojos y los dientes. Ni siquiera había hecho nada. Reí.

Soltó un grito cuando cubrí por completo su herida. ¡Qué niñita!

— ¿Qué pasó?—pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa, sin mirarle a los ojos azules.

— Tuve una pelea.—se mordió el labio cuando coloqué una pequeña venda.

Levanté la mirada y noté que nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, incluso mis manos que tocaban su pecho se quedaron ahí. Observé sus labios. No eran los mismos de ayer, ahora tenía una pequeña herida seguro de algún puñetazo que recibió. Quise curarla, pero no me moví por las ganas que me invadieron de repetir aquel beso que no me dejaba en paz.

Edward razonó antes que yo y se puso de pie antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

_Cobarde._

**•****•****•**

La mañana de mi cumpleaños amanecí con una idea en mi cabeza: besar a Edward otra vez.

Tenía ganas de besar y ser besada. Al menos por ser mi día. Edward era el único hombre que tenía dispuesto a besarme, así que iba a conseguirlo hoy sea como sea.

Busqué las prendas más cortas que tenía, inspirándome en el estilo de las mujerzuelas que Edward traía al departamento. Un short de _jean_ y un _bustier_ blanco era lo único que tenía, así que debía esforzarme para llamar su atención. Un poco de labial rojo que lo utilizaba solo para fiestas y perfume.

Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con él que salía de tomarse una ducha.

Me observó una vez que se detuvo y no supe cómo reaccionar. Tenía pensado en ir a la cocina, donde se suponía que estaría desayunando, y abrazarlo antes de juntar nuestros labios. Ahora todo el plan se había arruinado y yo estaba frente a él vestida como una putilla sin razón.

Se acercó a mí sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?—me preguntó casi indignado mientras me sujetaba de las muñecas y caí sentada en un brazo del sofá.

Casi reacciono con una patada en sus pelotas, así como él me había enseñado cada vez que no pudiera utilizar las manos. Pero ¿cómo defenderte del peligro si eso es lo que quieres?

Yo solo abrí los ojos y en vez de patearlo, abrí mis piernas para no hacerle daño. Fue entonces que él se impulsó más hacia mí y su cuerpo chocó con el mío. Provocando que me estremezca cuando su bulto golpeó mi vagina.

_Woha_.

Él se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, mas no hizo nada para alejarse. Cubierto con tan solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, Edward incluso se apretó más hacia mí, y un calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Podía imaginar lo rojas que estarían mis mejillas en este momento.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Isabella?—repitió.— ¿Qué _quieres_ hacer?—empujó una vez más y fue inevitable soltar un jadeo. Unas cuantas gotas de su cabello mojado cayeron sobre mi pecho y él observó cómo se perdían entre mi busto. Por mi parte, me dediqué a ver la herida a ya cicatrizada en su clavícula.

Y respondiendo a su pregunta, quería lo que hacen en las películas; quería lo que Jessica soñó con Elton John -obviamente no tan bizarro, pero quería la acción-; quería que me haga gritar y no de dolor. Él sabía lo que quería, solo esperaba que yo se lo pidiera.

Soltó un suspiro y cayó rendido sobre mí, haciendo que caiga a lo largo del sofá.

No se movió, no me apretó más de las muñecas, solo se quedó encima mío. ¿No sentía que yo aún estaba rozándome con él? Aquello me impedía pensar con claridad.

— No puedo, Bella. No puedo.—murmuró sobre mi cuello. Podía sentir cómo mi ropa se mojaba debajo suyo. Lo miré con pena en los ojos. — Eso no significa que no te veas hermosa.— comentó y sonreí antes de que junte sus labios con los míos por menos de un segundo.— Feliz cumpleaños.—y se alejó de mí.

Sus palabras opacaron el beso. No podía pedir más.

**•****•****•****•**

Al mediodía fuimos a almorzar a _Henry's_, nuestro restaurante favorito. Por mi parte ya que la comida era de primera y barata; por parte de Edward, la música de su época sonaba las 24 horas del día.

Yo vestida con una falda marrón y una blusa blanca que combinaba perfecto con mis zapatos que no utilicé desde la última salida incómoda que tuve con mis amigas. Edward traía un traje no fuera de lo común, pero lo hacía ver elegante.

Él parecía haber olvidado lo de esta mañana, o al menos eso aparentó y se lo agradecí.

Me preguntó que quería comer.

— Un asado y ensalada César.—crucé mis brazos sobre la mesa y me apoyé en ellos.

— Cada vez que yo cocino me respondes con un "No tengo hambre".—hizo una parodia de mi voz y lo miré indignada.— Pero venimos a _Henry's_ y ya sabes qué pedir.—frunció las cejas fingiendo furia.

— Pues tu comida no es la mejor que haya probado, la verdad.—rodé los ojos y regresé a mi postura anterior sonriente. La mesera se fue con nuestros pedidos y esta vez era Edward el indignado.

— Acaba de romperme el corazón, señorita.—sacudió la cabeza.

Me encogí de hombros mientras reía. Esto era muy tonto, la verdad.

— Acepto tu comentario como el caballero que soy,—apoyó una mano en el pecho.— pero debes tener en claro que muchas veces tuve que agregarle más agua a la sopa que preparas porque tiene tanta sal como el mismo mar.

Golpe bajo. ¡Encima el día de mis cumpleaños! ¿Tenía derecho de golearle en la cara?

— ¿Ah, sí?—pensaba en qué decirle, pero mientras miraba sus ojos azules divertidos, me quedé en blanco.

— Basta de boberías y vamos a bailar.—se puso de pie sonriente y me extendió la mano mientras una canción de su época* sonaba a todo volumen. Fuimos a mezclarnos con algunas parejas que también estaban esperando o ya habían terminado de almorzar. _Deberíamos venir más seguido_, pensé moviendo los pies.

Terminamos de comer entre bromas tontas, -la mayoría por parte de Edward- y reposamos con un batido de chocolate para mí y una cerveza helada para él. Le comenté sobre mis clases que se acercaban y me agradeció por haberle hecho recordar que debía comprarme mis útiles.

Todo iba tranquilo y relajado, hasta que miró sobre mi cabeza y su rostro se tornó tan serio que me asustó. Justo en ese instante comenzó a sonar una canción que yo conocía** al fin, y mis ganas de ir a bailar se fueron al tacho.

— No voltees.—susurró y me entregó las llaves de su coche ocultas bajo su mano.— Pero vete al carro ahora mismo.—me dijo.

Obviamente mis ganas de girar y ver cuál era el motivo de su molestia eran incontrolables, pero obedecí sin más. Triste, claro, por dejar mi batido a la mitad y por que ya no iban a cantarme "Feliz Cumpleaños".

Caminé casi corriendo hacia el coche y una vez afuera, vi a Edward siguiendo mis pasos. Pensé que todo había sido una falsa alarma y maldije por haber ensuciado mis zapatos de charol en vano, pero un hombre inmenso y con cara de muy pocos amigos salió junto a él. Fue en ese momento que me subí y saqué a Gaga que se encontraba debajo del asiento copiloto.

Comenzaron a discutir pero en voz baja y no alcancé a escuchar lo que decían. El grandulón lo señalaba en el pecho de vez en cuando y por momentos Edward me daba un vistazo fugaz, para asegurarse que yo estaba a salvo en dentro del carro. Con cada palabra que le decía el tipo, se acercaba más al rostro de Edward quien trataba de no alterarse, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Después de unos minutos, volví a asegurar a Gaga cuando el grandulón se fue en su moto lineal.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso?—pregunté una vez que entró al coche.

— ¿Te gustaría estudiar en Queens?—me respondió con una pregunta mientras ponía en reversa.

— ¡Claro que no...—mi grito quedó en silencio cuando sentí algo húmedo y caliente en mi entrepierna. No era nada que haya sentido antes, así que temí lo peor.

_¡El maldito periodo!_

* * *

**Graaacias por sus rrs, por guardarme en favoritos y/o seguir la historia :)**

**Y respondiendo algunos comentarios:**

**- **Está situado en el año** 1977.**

**- **No se tomen** _tan_ **en serio eltema de la edad. Es un fic, no es una biografía como para que quieran crucificar a Edward por tener 43 años. Solo lean si les agrada y sino, hay infinidad de historias donde la diferencia no es mucha. Respeto sus opiniones:)

**Cualquier duda o comentario, dejen un review. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**P.S: **Por si no se entiende qué es _bustier_, acá les dejo una imagen: usercontent. hypeed e6/e3/e6e3f9376d4cc99d0b2643e609d5f9025e9da992-700x700-right-square. jpg (sin espacios)


	4. Insoportable

******Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama, a mí.**

* * *

**Canciones: **_Wouldn't It Be Nice _de Beach Boys

**Insoportable**

Estuve encerrada en el baño todo lo que restaba de mi cumpleaños.

En ese momento fue el único donde sentí que necesitaba una madre urgente. Para Edward, ese momento fue cuando se le acabó la leche en fórmula.

Desnuda desde la cintura para abajo, me puse a pensar cómo le diría a Edward que me consiga algunas toallas y unas pastillas para el dolor que sentía en mi vientre. Ni siquiera podía despegar el culo del inodoro por temor a manchar más de lo que ya había logrado. Felizmente mis zapatos estaban intactos.

— ¿Todo bien?—escuché que me preguntaba mientras pasaba por mi habitación.— ¿Te cayó mal la comida?

— No. Vete.—me abracé.

Era como si todos los temores que jamás había sentido se juntaran en uno. ¿Así era cuando te disparaban? Era horrible.

Pasaron un par de horas y Edward me encontró como estuve desde que llegamos. Ni bien me echó una mirada, supo lo que pasaba sin necesidad de que le diga una palabra. Ya estaba oscureciendo, así que me dijo que me bañe y me acueste temprano mientras iba a comprar lo que necesitaba.

Iniciaron las clases y el primer día fui la única que no salió al receso por temor a mancharme.

Esos cuatro días fueron el infierno. Me sentía con unos cambios de humor insoportables. Ni siquiera podía controlarme al decir alguna estupidez hiriente o ponerme a llorar como una bebé. Edward parecía estar a punto de ahorcarme cada que abría la boca y soltaba algo inoportuno incluso con compañía.

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde mi cumpleaños. Edward me dijo que estaría condenada a sangrar por lo menos cuarenta años más cuando los meses siguientes observé que se repetía el ciclo de la tortura. Lo peor es que mi cuerpo pedía lo que él no me podía dar, y todo junto me frustraba y deprimía.

Un viernes llegué de la escuela y encontré a un ladrón intentando llevarse el televisor que teníamos en la sala.

— ¡Suelta eso y saca tu maldito culo de acá!—grité después de sacar a Gaga del cinturón que tenía debajo de la falda.

Él se espantó al ver que una niña lo apuntaba con un arma y se paralizó.

— Debes separar más los pies, Bella.—ecuché que Edward había llegado a casa. Colocó un pie entre los míos para separarlos. Yo seguía sin perder mi objetivo de vista incluso aunque quisiera correr a abrazarlo.

Caminó hasta la cocina con las compras sin decir absolutamente nada de la escena que estaba ocurriendo en el departamento. El chico se fue corriendo por las escaleras de escape y una parte de mí se decepcionó por no haber apretado el gatillo.

Hubiera sido relajante.

— No puedes controlar tus hormonas revueltas, ¿cierto?—me preguntó una vez que fui donde él.

Solo le saqué la lengua. Había etado burlándose de mí desde que notablemente disminuyó el dolor que sentía cada 28 días. Yo aún continuaba irritada... y caliente.

— ¿Por qué regresaste temprano?—le pregunté sentándome. Apenas eran las 2 de la tarde.

— Porque fui a hacer las compras.—respondió obvio después de darme una mirada.

Últimamente Edward hacía las compras cada vez más seguido y hasta se daba el lujo en cosas que antes ni pensaba gastar. Era obvia la mejora económida debido a la ropa nueva que vestíamos en estos últimos meses, pero aún así me resultaba extraño.

Edward era una persona ahorrativa, y si gastaba era porque tenía de más. ¿De dónde salía todo este dinero?

Pero fuese cual fuese el motivo, molestarme con Edward apenas me duraba unos minutos. Yo estaba contenta porque en lo que iba del año, ninguna mujerzuela había pisado el departamento.

— ¿A dónde vas?—me preguntó al verme terminando de alistarme.

— Hay una fiesta donde Tanya.—me eché perfume.— ¿Me llevas?

— No creo que pueda.—se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.— ¿A qué hora regresas?—miró que tenía a Gaga al lado de mi cartera.

— No sé.—me encogí de hombros.— Tal vez me quede a dormir allá.

Asintió y observó mi vestimenta. Parecía no aprobar el tamaño de la falda. Qué tonto. ¡Él me la había regalado!

Y regresé temprano a casa porque esa noche hubo tormenta. Joder.

Como era costumbre, dormiría con Edward hasta que lo peor pase. Pero mientras me colocaba el pijama, me puse a pensar cómo sería dormir con él desde que mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar a raíz del periodo. Y no solo mi cuerpo, mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre con todos los pensamientos y sueños incumplidos con Edward. Quería que me bese, sentirme amada entre sus brazos y que realice cada deseo que solo él podría darme.

Suspiré evitando no pensar mucho en eso.

Con mi pijama blanco de seda, salí a la sala. Él solo levantó la mirada de su libro una vez, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Ya vamos a dormir?—le pregunté.

— Voy en un momento.—respondió sin despegar la vista de la página.

Solté un bufido y caminé hacia donde estaba.

— Vamos ya.—me senté en su regazo mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos y lo dejaba a un lado.

— No tengo sueño. Anda yendo tú.—me dijo quitándose los lentes. En estas últimas semanas Edward me hablaba con el mismo tono molesto y cansado cuando le insistía algo.

— Pero hay tormenta.—pestañeé rápidamente. No iba a darme por vencida.

Inhaló y exhaló lentamente después de mirarme con cara de pocos amigos. Pero no dijo más cuando apagó la lámpara y me tomó de la mano para ir a su habitación.

Yo no pude controlar la sonrisa de mi rostro al entrar a su cama. Quería acurrucarme en su pecho, y eso hice, pero Edwad no parecía estar cómodo. Con cada trueno que caía en la ciudad, me apretaba más a su cuerpo mientras mis ojos pesaban con el pasar de los mimutos. Sentía que él estaba despierto incluso cuando logré caer en sueño.

_******•**_

Abrí la última ventana de nuestro departamento en vano: el aire no ingresaba por nada del mundo.

El bochorno estaba presente en cada rincón del edificio desde las primeras horas de la mañana y lo supimos gracias a un grito de un vecino del primer piso "VAMOS A MORIR. NO HAY ELECTRICIDAD". O sea, cero aire acondicionado.

Era domingo, el calor parecía aumentar conforme el sol se elevaba, haciendo honor a su nombre* y para colmo, el carro de Edward estaba averiado desde hace un par de días. Ni siquiera podíamos ir a la playa o la piscina municipal.

Exprimí por decimocuarta vez la toalla empapada y cuando el agua cayó sobre mi piel, suspiré de felicidad.

— _WOULDN'T IT BE NICE IF WE WERE OLDER!?_—comencé a gritar una de las canciones favoritas de Edward y por su expresión, pareció odiarla desde ese instante.

— ¿No sería mejor que te bañaras?—me preguntó Edward sentado desde una silla en la cocina. Los sofás parecían ser de carbón encendido en vez de cuero y los evitábamos al cien por cien.

— ¿Por tercera vez? Si me baño de nuevo no salgo hasta que arreglen esa cosa.—le dije.— Después te quejas por el pago del agua.—dejé la toalla en el pequeño balde.— Vamos a morir.—extendí mis manos a los costados, apoyé mis piernas en la fría pared y casi lloro al sentir el piso caliente. Estaba tirada desde la mañana, rotando para encontrar alguna zona fría.— _YOU KNOW IT'S GONNA MAKE IT THAT MUCH BETTER... WHEN WE CAN SAY 'GOODNIGHT' AND STAAAAY TOGETHER!_

— Demonios.—susurró con frustración apoyó su cabeza en la silla.

Incluso con un short y sin nada cubriendo su torso, Edward estaba quejándose. Ya quisiera andar yo sin nada arriba; la camisa suya que me regaló cuando a los 6 años se la manché con mis manos de pintura, era una de las prendas más frescas y perfectas para estos casos. Solo estaba vistiendo eso y parecía que estuviera dentro de una manta de lana.

— _I WISH THAT EVERY KISS WAS NEEEEVER ENDIIING._—continué cantando mientras golpeaba mis talones con la pared_.— WOULDN'T IT_-

— Bella, cierra el pico sino cuando llegue la electricidad terminarás con más de 1000 voltios en el cuerpo.—me amenazó entre dientes y reí.

Me callé y cerré los ojos por un largo rato, pero sin dormir porque me resultaba imposible.

_¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?_ Ya ni supe la hora incluso teniendo el reloj a unos metros. El calor seguía siendo el mismo. Maldito.

— Tengo hambre.—comenté caminando hacia la cocina y pareció despertarse de una siesta.

— No he cocinado nada.—dijo sobándose la cara con sudor.

Sentí que el fin del mundo llegaba nuestro pequeño departamento.

— ¿¡POR QUÉ NO!?—abrí el grifo y metí mi cabeza. Sentí placer cuando el agua recorrió mi cuero cabelludo y se deslizaba por mi espalda. Ya estaba delirando.— ¿Cómo puedes fumar con este calor de los millones demonios?—tomé una manzana y fruncí el ceño confundida mientras lo miraba exhalar el humo.

— Para no volverme loco.—dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Fui donde él y me senté en sus rodillas mientras mordía lo que sería mi almuerzo. Observé la serpiente que tenía tatuada en el costado derecho. Sobresaltado, Edward alejó el cigarrillo con temor a quemarme.

— Pero _ya_ estás loco.—le dije sinceramente masticando. Él alzó una ceja antes de mirarme mal.— ¿Cuándo te hiciste esto?—le pregunté acariciando su tatuaje.

— Hace unos 7 años.—respondió tomando otra calada a su cigarrillo. Parecía que no quería hablar más del tema, así que no insistí.

Estaba por exhalar nuevamente, pero le tapé la boca. Cuando quiso botar por la nariz, le metí dos dedos en las fosas y fue donde reaccionó alejando su cabeza de mis manos.

— ¡Bella!—gritó tosiendo y reí echando la cabeza para atrás.— ¡Tú eres la loca!—me empujó y me bajé de sus piernas para ir a tomar una ducha. Sentí una palmada suya en mi nalga antes de alejarme.

**__********•__********•**

— Regalo de Alice.—me entregó Edward en la mañana de Navidad.

Sonriente fui corriendo donde él y recibí el sobre. Era dinero, una carta y un pasaje de avión.

— ¡Vaya!—me senté en el suelo mientras leía lo que decía. Solo me contó que se moría por ganas de conocerme pero esta vez quería que no esté en pañales; que Edward era muy malo al no visitarla ni una vez desde hace muchos años y que ese pasaje estaba programado para mis vacaciones, aunque podía ir en cualquier momento a San Francisco, donde vivía.

— ¿Qué dice?—preguntó su hermano sin interés.

— Quiere que vaya a visitarla.—respondí guardando todo en el sobre.— ¿Vamos?—sonreí.

— Solo hay un pasaje, Bella.—bebió su café.— Toma, otro regalo.—me enregó una caja y la recibí sin mucha emoción.

— Pero dice que no vas a visitarla. Podemos ir juntos. Di que sí.—le pedí sacando un puchero. _Como si no pudieras comprarte un pasaje_, pensé.

— Ve tú. Si voy yo no van a pasar un buen tiempo las dos juntas.—quiso ser agradable al rechazar, pero lo odié.— ¿Qué és?—preguntó sobre su propio regalo. _Idiota._

Terminé de desenvolver la caja y cuando la abrí encontré un revólver blanco. Era hermoso. Yo le pedí a Edward que quería un revólver por ser práctico y el diseño era bonito, pero nunca me respondió. Jamás iba a adivinar que me daría uno con mi color favorito.

Me lancé a sus brazos para agradecerle, aunque mi tristeza iba a durar hasta que cambie de parecer respecto al viaje. ¿Por qué no quería visitar a tía Alice?

* * *

*** **Domingo = Sunday = Sun = Sol = Calor(?)

Capítulo pequeño, lo sé y lo siento. El próximo será más extenso.

Hice un Tumblr dedicado a mis ffs. Amo esa página y me resulta muy fácil manejarla, por lo que ahí es donde postearé fotos, posibles adelantos y algunos fragmentos no solo de esta historia, también de las otras que tengo. Si desean, me siguen:** l18fanfiction . tumblr . com **(sin espacios)

**Mil y sinceras gracias por sus comentarios :) Me motivan a continuar con esta locura.**


	5. Cariño

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la pequeña trama a mí.**

* * *

**Canciones: **_How Can You Men a Broken Heart _de Bee Gees

_The Most Beautiful Girl_ in the World de Charles Rich

_Put Me in a Movie _de Lana Del Rey (esta nena me inspiró a escribir esta historia y otras desde un principio. La amo terrible (?)

**Cariño**

Mi primer viaje sin Edward no resultó para nada malo.

San Francisco me pareció maravilloso. Había sol todos los días aunque una neblina maldita en las mañanas, y las calles empinadas me resultaron de lo más gracioso. Exactamente como en las películas.

Alice fue muy buena tía conmigo. Incluso más que eso, parecía ser la hermana mayor que no tuve, pero nunca sentí ese cariño maternal que por algún extraño motivo esperé, y supuse que fue por su edad y personalidad. Siendo doce años menor que Edward y sonriendo todo el tiempo, me resultaba muy simpática. Era condescendiente y con muchas ideas en la cabeza para no entrar en la rutina. Cada día de mi estadía en California fue distinto al otro y eso me agradó.

Incluso prometió guardar en secreto mi amorío de verano.

Conocí a Jacob por que su primo Seth trabajaba como modelo de la marca de ropa de Alice que tenía planeado lanzar la próxima primavera en Los Angeles, por lo tanto este iba continuamente donde yo me hospedaba. Me resultaba atractivo, no era nada del otro mundo pero su sonrisa hacía que me sonroje y cada vez parecía satisfecho al lograrlo.

Lo que tuve con Jake en ese mes y medio fue una muy linda experiencia y que probablemente no olvide con facilidad.

Alice parecía encantada con la idea de que andemos de noviecillos, por lo que le insistió a Edward para que me quede hasta mi cumpleaños número quince. Él me preguntó si estaba de acuerdo, y dije "¿Por qué no?", aunque por dentro me espantaba el hecho de pasar mi primer cumpleaños lejos de su lado.

En la celebración de mi onomástico, Alice pidió a sus colegas que lleven a sus hermanas menores, sobrinas o alguien de mi edad para que sea una verdadera fiesta para mí. Logré hacer buenas amistades y le dejé mi dirección a cada una para recibir las cartas que me prometieron enviar.

Jacob apareció esa tarde con un racimo de magnolias, y supe en ese momento que era alérgica a las flores. Fue vergonzoso estornudar cada diez minutos, pero aún así estuvo divertido.

Extrañar a Edward era pan de cada día. Incluso también a Gaga, que no la pude traer conmigo porque Alice no iba a estar de acuerdo con que su sobrina maneje un arma antes de aprender a manejar, incluso aunque nunca haya intervenido en la crianza que Edward decidió darme.

"Le hice un mantenimiento a tu fierro. ¿Puedes explicarme porqué solo tienes cuatro balas si me dijiste que no habías disparado este año?", me preguntó Edward por teléfono y cambié de tema rápidamente.

Cuando llegó el día de regresar a Nueva York, mi cuerpo estaba dividido entre la emoción y la nostalgia. Iba a extrañar a San Francisco, pero jamás como extrañaría a la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Me despedí de Jacob con tristeza y él soltó algunas lágrimas. Prometimos escribirnos cada mes y mantenernos en contacto, pero recordé que era Edward quien recibía el correo, por lo tanto le di una falsa dirección. No me sentía culpable, lo nuestro fue solo un amor de verano y aunque había llegado a "segunda base" con Jake gracias al buen tiempo que pasábamos solos, no iba a desfallecer por terminar nuestra corta relación.

Era exactamente como el inicio de _Grease_. Yo era Danny.

_******•**_

Lo vi con las manos en los bolsillos y buscando por todos lados mi llegada.

Fue cuando vio a la azafata que notó que por fin estaba nuevamente en casa. Solté las maletas que hicieron un fuerte ruido al chocar con el suelo y corrí hacia él.

— ¡Bienvenida, princesa!—me cargó cuando me lancé a sus brazos y aproveché para esconder mi rostro en su cuello para inhalar el aroma que extrañé más que el mismo Edward. Tabaco, vino tinto y algo más que no lograba descifrar.

La azafata que estuvo cuidándome en el viaje, le entregó mis pertenencias y unos papeles para que firme después de que Edward se disculpara por mi reacción. Yo seguí colgada de su cuello hasta que empecé a pesarle.

— ¿Cómo te fue, eh?—me preguntó dejándome en el suelo una vez solos.

— De maravilla.—sonreí de oreja a oreja.— Debo decir que te extrañé como mierda, pero aparte de eso, estuvo excelente San Francisco.—él sonrió ante mis palabras mientras llevaba mis maletas al estacionamiento.— Tengo una maleta y media con prendas que tía Alice me regaló. ¡Me agarró de maniquí y diseñó cerca de 200 prendas a mi medida! Está loca.—reí señalando el nuevo conjunto que tenía puesto.

— Concuerdo con eso.—asintió.

Una vez en el carro, bajé la ventana todo lo que daba para recibir la brisa neoyorquina que tanto extrañé. Viajamos escuchando música a todo volumen. Esta vez era una guerra de Led Zeppelin versus Paul Anka.

— ¿Alice?—estiró un brazo hacia mí, colocándome un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y observando el par de zarcillos extra que tenía.

Asentí.

— Parecía su muñeca.—comenté despeinada en segundos por el aire.

— La próxima vez me dedicaré que te devuelva con la misma cantidad de orificios.—comentó sonriendo.

— ¿Vas a contármelos uno por uno?—pregunté divertida y me miró sin decir nada. Lo extrañé mucho.

_******•**__******•**_

Antes de abrir la puerta de nuestro departamento, Edward exhaló con fuerza y fruncí el ceño. Parecía nervioso.

Ingresé con ganas se sentir la suavidad de mi cama mientras él me daba unos masajes en los pies, pero mi bienvenida se fue al carajo cuando vi a una castaña en la cocina esperando sonriente nuestra llegada... o la de mi padre.

Bastó darle un vistazo para saber que no era una puta más como las que antiguamente nos visitaban.

Edward vio la pregunta y molestia en mi rostro, por lo que intervino:

— Bella, ella es Charlotte.—colocó una mano en mi espalda para que vaya a saludarla, pero me quedé en mi sitio.— Char, ella es Bella.—lo miré ansiosa.— Mi hija.

— Eres el vivo retrato de tu padre.—la mujer se acercó a mí sonriente. ¿Por qué mierda todos decían eso? Edward y yo no teníamos el mismo color de cabello ni de ojos. Él era B positivo y yo negativo. Ni siquiera compartíamos genes.

No le devolví el abrazo que me regaló pero a ella no pareció molestarle mi falta de afecto y retrocedió sin borrar la sonrisa.

_Encima es bonita la hija de puta_, pensé cuando tuve oportunidad de ver su rostro de cerca.

Sus ojos color chocolate parecían brillar al igual que su sedoso cabello castaño. Su piel parecía ser de porcelana por lo que sus labios rosas resaltaban al igual que su mirada. Su sonrisa era ridículamente perfecta, aunque pude pillar un toque de falsedad. Se veía _muy_ joven.

Era como yo quisiera ser a los 20 años.

— Bueno.—Edward volvió a hablar. Cada palabra que decía valía por una patada en las bolas que quería darle.— Eso huele delicioso, cariño.—le comentó y ella respondió con un "Gracias" extendiendo la sonrisa antes de regresar a la cocina.— Anda a ponerte algo cómodo y vienes a comer.

— No tengo hambre.—ni siquiera esperé a su típico "No me interesa" y corrí a mi habitación. Estaba apresurada para gritar todas las lisuras que aprendí gracias a él contra mi almohada después de haber escuchado cómo la llamó.

_Cariño._

¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Qué mierda hizo Edward en mi ausencia? ¿Quién rayos era esa tal Charlotte que tiene el derecho de cocinar en mi casa? ¿De dónde carajos la sacó? ¿Por qué Edward le dijo "Cariño"? ¡Podía ser su puta hija!

No dejaba de gritar preguntas en mi cabeza mientras fumaba en las escaleras de escape.

Por esa razón era que Edward estaba sonriente y no gruñón como lo estuvo desde principios de año: Ya tenía un agujero donde meter sus problemas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—me preguntó cuando me encontró y se sentó a mi lado.

— Nada.—le respondí entre dientes y exhalé el humo con furia.

— No tienes que ser ruda con Charlotte.—comenzó y quise lanzarlo desde las escaleras. Desde el quinto piso era muerte segura, ¿no?— Si quieres poner mala cara, que sea conmigo.

— Por supuesto que serán contigo mis malas caras.—hablé.— Yo no te pedí ninguna hermana mayor.

Suspiró observando a la calle.

— Tiene 28 años. No es una niña.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _¡Claro que no es una niña!_ Yo era una niña. Charlotte tenía un buen cuerpo, bonita cara y experiencia en el sexo, por eso no era una niña como yo: una triste virgen que no podía llegar al nivel de Edward.

— ¡Pero es una perra!—grité llorando y lancé mi cigarrillo.

No quería verlo por nada del mundo, así que me paré para ingresar por la ventana, pero Edward me detuvo agarrándome de la muñeca.

— Piensa antes de hablar.—me dijo entre dientes y me solté.

_******•**__******•**__******•**_

Charlotte no solo se dedicó a robarme el tiempo que Edward solía regalarme, sino que se quedaba a vivir con nosotros y era yo quien tenía que soportarla puesto que llegaba a casa antes que mi papá. No le dirigía la palabra y ni siquiera probaba la comida que ella preparaba, pero nunca pareció molestarle. Y claro, yo tampoco me enojaría si todas las noches tengo sexo con un hombre que es experto en ello.

Edward actuaba muchas veces como si mis celos fuesen cosa pasajera. Incluso me llamaba para ver alguna película que pasaban en la televisión, pero me rehusaba a ir cuando lo veía bien abrazado a Charlotte.

Maldita perra. Por su culpa me perdía _Niagara_ y _The Seven Year Itch_, una de mis películas favoritas que pasaban por las noches y que conocí gracias a Edward cuando solía tenerlo solo para mí.

Estaba cansada de verlos, así que regresaba a casa horas después de mi salida de la escuela. Incluso una vez me quedé a almorzar en casa de Angela y Edward me recogió molesto al no haberle avisado.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Isabella?—me preguntó mientras manejaba.— Creí que estabas cansada de que traiga a pura cualquiera para follar y cuando consigo una relación fija, sales con esa actitud de mierda.—encendí un cigarrillo sin responder.— Charlotte es muy buena persona y me gustaría que te tomes el tiempo y la madurez para conocerla.

Yo era una niña, que madure su puta madre.

— Simplemente no me importa conocerla. No es conmigo con quien tira cada noche.—respondí y Edward me lanzó una cachetada.

Mi cigarrillo salió volando por la ventana del coche al igual que mi amor hacia él. Desde ese momento lo odié con todo mi ser.

Ningún hombre ni mujer me había golpeado en mis quince años. Y uno de los motivos era que yo era conocida como la hija de Edward Cullen, quien no tenía fama de ser un hombre malo, pero por alguna razón muchos respetaban. Por lo tanto, era de él quien menos esperaba un golpe.

Las lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos al igual que la furia y tristeza a mi cabeza.

— ¡DETEN EL COCHE!—le grité llorando y golpeando su hombro con mis manos.

— Bella, lo siento...—comenzó a decir sin obedecerme.

— QUIERO BAJARME. HE DICHO QUE PARES.—continué golpeándolo en la cara y arañándolo. No quería verlo más en mi vida.

— ¡Cálmate, maldita sea!—estaba perdiendo el control del coche y frenó con fuerza, felizmente yo tenía las uñas clavadas en su piel.

Me agarró del brazo sin dejarme abrir la puerta.

— Suéltame o grito por auxilio.—amenacé entre dientes. Las lágrimas salían con cada latido que sentía en mi mejilla. Me dolía en el alma mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que me había hecho.

— ¡He dicho que lo siento! No debí...—intentó disculparse y con la mano libre saqué el revólver que me dio en Navidad y le apunté exactamente entre los ojos. Mi mano temblaba, pero mi puntería era perfecta.

— Suéltame.—dije seriamente.

Lo hizo, me soltó y me miró asustado. Los dos sabíamos que jamás le dispararía, pero era el hecho de que apunte con el arma que me regaló a quien me enseñó usarla. A quien me enseñó todo en la vida.

El haberme golpeado me marcó tanto que por un instante me reproché no haber disparado. Que folle con Charlotte, que se case con cualquiera, que se mude al otro extremo del país, yo seguí odiando a Edward porque el dolor físico que me ocasionó no superaba al dolor que sentía por dentro al saber que estaba sola desde el momento en que me bajé del coche y él arrancó con dirección contraria a donde yo corrí.

_******•**__******•**__******•**__******•**_

No era tan tarde como imaginaba, aún habían personas transitando en las calles, por lo que fui sin apuro donde _Henry's_. No tenía a otro lugar para quedarme; ir donde alguna amiga quedaba descartado por su poca capacidad para entender mis problemas.

Zafrina, una de las mujeres que trabajaban ahí, me reconoció y se acercó a mi mesa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, cielo?—me preguntó al verme sola.

— Pues...—torcí el gesto y decidí contarle la verdad.— Tuve una pelea con papá.—me encogí de hombros y miré mis uñas con algunas manchas de sangre.

Noté que aún tenía el uniforme de la escuela puesto, aunque este estaba hecho un desastre.

— ¿Y él sabe que estás aquí?—colocó una mano en la cintura.— Si quieres puedes usar el teléfono en caja.

— Gracias.—sonreí tristemente.— Lo llamo en un momento.

— Te traeré unos waffles y un batido, ¿vale?—anotó en su pequeña libreta y la miré con pena.

— No vine a comer. No traigo dinero.—mis mejillas se sonrojaron y rogué para que no se note la marca de la mano de Edward en mi piel.

— Yo invito.—sonrió y se fue.

Miré por la ventana del restaurante y mientras esperaba que Edward aparezca para rogarme perdón, Zafrina trajo el pedido y se fue sin decirme nada al darse cuenta que no quería que me viera llorar.

Comí sin muchas ganas y odiándome por cada segundo que me ilusionaba al ver a un coche parecido al que Edward manejaba. A él también lo odiaba, sí, pero necesitaba que me pida perdón de rodillas mientras me prometía que me quería más que a Charlotte.

Mis deseos de dispararle ya no existían, todo fue impulso de momento, por lo que me aterré cuando me puse a pensar qué habría ocurrido si la vida de Edward hubiera terminado en ese instante gracias a mí. Hubiera tenido que vivir con la zorra de Charlotte hasta que tía Alice viniera a rescatarme.

Zafrina recogió mi servicio y me avisó que ya iban a cerrar, entonces no supe qué hacer. Ya eran las 12 y no tenía donde ir.

Le agradecí y dije que iba a hacer una llamada, pero unos faros iluminaron el interior del local y unos segundos después supe que era Edward.

— Ahí está mi papá.—le dije sonriente y ella asintió, acompañándome a la salida.

Edward se bajó del coche y me esperó apoyado en él a pesar de la lluvia. Traía unas banditas en el rostro al igual que en el cuello y me pregunté si Charlotte fue quien le curó porque él no era capaz de echarse ni una gota de alcohol en las heridas.

Después de despedirnos de Zafrina, ingresé al coche con distintos ánimos, pero sin decir nada por varios minutos.

— ¿Por qué regresaste a casa?—pregunté en voz baja. Quería que sepa que no haberme perseguido me dolió en el ego.

— Para dejar mi arma antes de cometer alguna idiotez si la tenía 10 kilómetros a la redonda.—respondió sincero.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste?—lo miré.

— Zafrina me llamó.—frenó debido a la luz roja. No había ni un alma en las calles. Edward tomó aire y habló:— Lo que hice estuvo mal, y lo siento. Pero ya estaba cansado de tu actitud con Charlotte y conmigo, Bella. Debes tratar de controlar tus celos porque están sacándome de quicio...—y me lancé a sus labios.

Que lo tome como una aceptación a sus disculpas, pero no quería perder más el tiempo. La última vez que lo besé fue mucho antes de viajar a San Francisco, así que no iba a desperdiciar este momento a solas.

Me respondió el beso y sonreí entre sus labios mientras me sentaba encima suyo. No sabía si el semáforo ya estaba en verde, pero a Edward no pareció importarle cuando metió sus manos debajo de mi falda y acarició mis nalgas. Solté un jadeo y él fue hacia mi cuello.

Moví un poco mis caderas, sabiendo que era lo que a él le gustaba. Estar con Jacob me ayudó mucho en conocer el cuerpo de un hombre y saber lo que quería, aunque él era un alfeñique comparado con Edward.

Sentía mi calzón húmedo y él soltó jadeo desde lo más profundo de su pecho cuando llevó su mano hacia ahí. Me moví contra su mano mientras él me acariciaba encima de la delgada tela y eché la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. No quería que este momento acabe. Las sensaciones en mi cuerpo eran indescriptibles, simplemente no quería que se vayan.

Subió sus manos por mi cintura y parecía que iba a volverme loca con cada segundo que pasaba y no lo tenía dentro de mí como tanto necesitaba, pero parecía que esta noche no iba a pasar cuando detuvo sus caricias y besos.

— Debemos regresar a casa.—comentó agitado y alzándome unos centímetros de su erección.

Asentí con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cuerpo ardiendo de deseo. Entendí que estábamos en medio de la calle.

Al llegar, Charlotte nos estaba esperando ansiosa y con el pijama puesto.

— Hola.—la saludé después de todas estas semanas con una sonrisa satisfecha de que Edward me haya preferido antes que ella.

— Hola, Bella.—respondió confundida pero sonriente y él me reprochó con la mirada mientras iba donde ella antes de entrar a mi habitación.

_Gané._

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews y por guardarme en favoritos o seguir el fic. Cualquier pregunta, ya saben dónde escribir y con gusto les responderé.**

**Y gracias por las más de mil visitas :)**

Para imágenes, música y más sobre este fic, síganme en** l18fanficton . tumblr . com**


	6. Two Broken Hearts

******Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama, a mí. (+18)**

* * *

**Canciones: **

_Girl, You'll Be a Woman Soon _de Biddu Orchesta

_The Air I Breathe_ de The Hollies

_TV in Black & White_ de Lana Del Rey

**Two Broken Hearts**

Aunque lo intente -poco en realidad-, Charlotte jamás iba a ser de mi agrado.

Habían ratos en los que entablaba una conversación obligatoria con ella, como cuando le preguntaba dónde estaba mi padre o qué había hoy para comer. Siempre se dirigía a mí y a todos con una sonrisa, yo simplemente no podía soportarla por más de media hora.

Incluso una tarde fuimos los tres a Drive In Theatre_*_ a ver _Taxi Driver_, y por más que me gustara esa película, no pude disfrutarla desde el asiento trasero mientras por momentos Edward y Charlotte se besaban. Una falta de respeto.

Ambas pasábamos bastante tiempo juntas en casa esperando que Edward regrese. Yo quería salir con mis amigas, pero había pasado semanas sin hablar con ellas y Jessica se comportaba como una perra conmigo. Aparte me gustaba saludarlo primera cuando regresaba de trabajar.

— ¿Nunca te has hecho rulos?—me preguntó Charlotte cuando me vio cepillándome el cabello. Tenía ondas, mas nunca utilicé ruleros porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Ella se peinaba con esos todos los días.

— No.—negué y la miré.

— ¿Quieres ver cómo te quedan?—dejó la revista que estaba leyendo. Me encogí de hombros y con una sonrisa fue a su habitación a traer todo lo necesario para que mi cabello no se vea tan aburrido.

Edward regresó en la noche y sonrió al verme distinta. Me dijo un par de piropos y desde ese día utilizaba ruleros al peinarme para distintas ocasiones.

Se veían avances en mi relación con Charlotte, pero aún no me sentía del todo gusto con ella. No es que sintiera afecto hacia su persona, simplemente ya no la odiaba. Un día me regaló un vinilo de Fleetwood Mac y quise abrazarla hasta asfixiarla, pero solo me dediqué a agradecerle y ponerlo en el tocadiscos.

Tal vez era mi orgullo el que me obligaba a simplemente no decirle "Oye, Char, tomemos una Coca-Cola juntas" o "¿Qué te parece si vemos _El Resplandor_?" No podía disfrutar tiempo con ella aunque nuestros gustos sean similares... como Edward.

Un lunes me sorprendió verla en la puerta de mi escuela esperándome.

— Tu padre me pidió que te recogiera.—dijo cuando después de pensarlo dos veces fui donde ella.

— ¿Ahora eres la niñera?—pregunté colocándome mis lentes de sol.

— No.—sonrió.— Pero hizo una reserva en _JoJo_. Él aún está trabajando, así que me dijo que nos va a hacer el alcance.

— ¿Vamos a ir caminando?—me quejé. Lo último que quería era mover las piernas después de haberme pasado todo el recreo saltando a la soga.

Volvió a sonreír y tomó un taxi amarillo.

Llegamos y Edward nos estaba esperando al parecer no por mucho rato. Fui donde él y lo saludé con un abrazo, acarició mi espalda y me dijo que me siente a su izquierda. Charlotte fue a su derecha. Conversamos en lo que llegaba el almuerzo. Le conté cómo estuvo mi día y que esta noche iba a ir a una fiesta, Edward me dijo que él podía llevarme y mi corazón se hinchó de alegría. Era como si la conversación fuese solo entre ambos porque yo no le eché ni una mirada a Charlotte por enfocarme en los ojos azules que había visto desde siempre.

Terminamos de almorzar y me levanté para ir al servicio, pero Edward me detuvo.

— Quiero que estés presente para que veas esto.—me sonrió pero después se dirigió a Charlotte y estuve cien por ciento segura que las dos estábamos igual de confundidas.

Él se arrodilló con un anillo en manos y... lo demás fue pura mierda para mí.

Sentí que mi corazón y otros órganos vitales se rompían en mil pedazos. Ver a Edward preguntarle lo que a mí jamás me preguntaría y Charlotte diciendo que sí a lo que alguna vez soñé aceptar, me hizo sentir ser parte de una pesadilla. Lo que yo pensé que era solo un gusto, se convirtió ante mis ojos algo formal y con lo que tendría que convivir desde ahora.

Los meseros y algunos clientes que presenciaron el momento aplaudieron y felicitaron a la pareja feliz más odiada del mundo por mí. Yo solo los miré y aplaudí vagamente después de la mirada que Edward me lanzó.

Que no pida más, yo estaba en modo Wednesday Addams** y ni siquiera sus ojos azules iban a poder manejarme en estos momentos.

_******•**_

Una fría mañana de Noviembre regresé de clases y lo primero que observé fue el departamento de cabeza, a Edward atado a una silla y seriamente golpeado.

Corrí hacia él dejando mi bolso en el suelo.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto?—sostuve su cabeza gacha entre mis manos y él abrió los ojos.

— Bella...

— ¿Quién fue? ¿Dónde está Charlotte?—miré a todos lados y entre el desastre ella no estaba.

— Fue ella.—hizo la cabeza hacia un lado y escupió sangre. Lo desaté y parecía dolerle hasta el mínimo roce, ni siquiera se puso de pie.

Me alejé de él y saqué mi revólver debajo de mi falda. Entre a todas las habitaciones y recogí a Gaga de mi cama mientras buscaba a algún intruso, pero no había nadie.

Vi a Edward saliendo de su habitación con la furia en el rostro y sujetando un pequeño objeto negro en la mano. Se acercó a las escaleras de escape y fui con él. Presionó un botón e inmediatamente explotó un coche que estaba casi a cien metros de distancia. Grité del susto mientras veía los sesos y las partes de coche que salían volando junto con miles de billetes de dólares como en las mejores cintas de acción.

— Maldita zorra.—dijo entre dientes antes de volver a escupir.

Lo miré con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora cuando supe que había presenciado la muerte de la mujer que hasta ayer hizo feliz a mi padre. Edward ingresó entre quejidos al departamento y lo ayudé cuando casi cae de dolor.

Jamás lo había visto tan débil. ¿Qué le habían hecho?

— ¿Qué te hicieron?—fue inevitable preguntar cuando se apoyó en mi cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.— ¿Por qué...?

— Necesito bañarme.—se alejó de mí e intentó caminar hacia su habitación. Fui corriendo a sostenerlo.

Se despojó de las ropas y le coloqué con cuidado su bata cuando caminamos hacia el baño. Casi entro en pánico al notar cómo la prenda se manchaba de sangre por el lado de su costilla derecha. Se desnudó y lo ayudé a ingresar a la tina después de echar un vistazo a todas las heridas que tenía. Golpes y cortes no profundos resaltaban de su cuerpo.

El agua tibia pareció relajar sus músculos y su cara de dolor iba disminuyendo al mismo tiempo que fumaba un cigarrillo.

Con su esponja de baño cubrí con agua y jabón cada una de sus heridas. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas al verlo así.

— Tenías razón: era una perra.—habló después de un buen rato.— Esa cara de ángel y cuerpo de diosa solo me llevó a las garras del diablo.—cerró los ojos.— Como un maldito imbécil le di una confianza que a nadie le había dado y me apuñaló la espalda.—sacudió la cabeza. Yo continué bañándolo sin decir nada.— Quién iba a imaginarse que en todo este tiempo escondía un plan para destruirme... Pero claro, ella sola jamás iba a poder realizarlo. Y no lo estaba. Junto con un maldito hijo de puta trazó distintas direcciones que podían llevar a cabo su plan y cuando encontraron el camino correcto pensaron que era el mejor. Pero no. Me alegra haber puesto la dinamita suficiente en esa maleta. Sabía que eso era lo que quería. Maldita perra.—repitió y apagó su cigarrillo.

— ¿Sabías que iban a hacerlo?—le pregunté.

— Lo sospeché en estos últimos días, pero no estuve al cien por ciento seguro.—se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto de dolor.

Traté de tener mucho cuidado con el corte que tenía en el tatuaje de serpiente que tanto me gustaba.

_******•**__******•**_

Edward visitó al doctor después de habérselo insistido por tantos días al verlo frustrado y lleno de rabia. En ningún momento se la agarró conmigo, pero podía ver que había demasiado odio dentro suyo y se veía enfermo, tal vez por alguna herida infectada. Pareció que mi propuesta no fue una buena idea cuando regresó casi en la noche de su cita en la mañana furioso como un demonio y comenzó a golpear y romper todo a su paso.

Lo observé en silencio esperando que la furia se le baje de la cabeza para hablar.

— ¿Qué te dijeron?—pregunté desde el sofá y me miró agitado.

Caminó hacia mí y se pasó las manos por la cara antes de sentarse a mis pies. Se veía preocupado y queriendo resolver algo en su cabeza.

Tomé sus manos y repetí la pregunta.

— Debí haberlo hecho antes...—asintió para sí mismo antes de mirarme y se arrodilló ante mí.— Debí haberlo hecho antes, Bella.—separó mis piernas y besó mi rodilla derecha mientras acariciaba con desesperación mis muslos.

Dejé el libro que leía a un lado y lo miré con los ojos abiertos y ansiosos.

Él levantó la cabeza y se inclinó hacia mis labios. Enredé mis manos en sus cabellos y lo jalé más hacia mí a pesar de lo incómoda que le resultaba esta posición.

En ningún momento dejó de tocarme. Sentí mi piel al fin cubierta por sus manos debajo de mi vestido y mi boca llena de los besos que tanto necesitaba. Razgó la tela de seda que me cubría y soltó un jadeo al observar mi cuerpo. Yo sentía que me sonrojaba al tener sus ojos expectantes de mi anatomía, así que lo jalé del cuello para que vuelva a besarme.

Me tomó en brazos y enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo con fuerza. No dijo nada cuando mi muslo rozó con su reciente herida en la costilla.

Caí en mi cama y él se alejó de mí. Yo estaba atenta a cada movimiento que hacía para quitarse la ropa. Empezó con la camisa y observé que faltaba poco para que se borren los hematomas y cicatricen por completo la mayoría de heridas. Cuando llegó a su cinturón, lo desabrochó pero después volvió a asegurárselo, esta vez más apretado.

Lo miré con confusión y se lanzó sobre mi cuerpo con cuidado.

— No digas ni me preguntes nada, por favor.—rogó con un susurro entre mis labios.— No digas mi nombre no digas _nada_.—lo besé asintiendo y sus manos regresaron a mi cuerpo.

Las preguntas en mi cabeza no me dejaban tranquila. ¿Qué pensaba hacer con los pantalones puestos? Estaba segura que así no era follar como todo este tiempo tenía entendido que era. Pero mi mente pareció volar cuando Edward me acarició en zonas donde tanto deseé ser tocada por él.

Sus húmedos labios recorrieron cada centímetro de mi casi desnudo ser. Rápidamente me quitó las bragas y parecía maravillado con lo que había entre mis piernas, mi centro tan deseoso de él. Sonrojada, acaricié su pecho cubierto por una capa de vellos y bajé por su estómago, sintiendo cómo se contraía ante mi contacto.

No dudó en llevar una mano hasta donde tanto latía y arqueé la espalda al sentirlo. Una sonrisa de placer adornaba mi rostro. Quería tanto sentir su tacto sobre mí que cuando lo tuve al fin, mis sueños no le hicieron justicia. Edward me acariciaba como nunca lo había podido imaginar, y mi cuerpo temblaba de una manera que solo él hubiera podido lograr.

— Saber que todo este tiempo te humedecías por mí...—susurró contra mi clavícula mientras sus dedos jugaban con mi húmeda entrada.— Me lamento de no haberte saciado antes.—introdujo uno de ellos y solté un jadeo contra su hombro.

Quería gritarle pidiéndole más y decirle que me demuestre lo que tan bien sabía hacer. No estaba segura si podía entrar más teniendo en cuenta que mi vagina se sentía muy llena tan solo con uno de sus dedos.

Mordió mi cuello cuando inició a bombear su mano en mi interior. Temblorosa, sostuve su rostro y lo miré fijamente, aunque él quería desviar los ojos de los míos, me dediqué a que se enfoque en mí. Ya que no podía hablar, que lea mi mirada. No estaba segura si iba a entenderme, pero al menos lo intenté.

Las yemas de mis dedos recorrieron cada curva de su espalda, memorizándolas para toda la vida. El cuerpo de Edward, a su edad, no estaba para nada mal. Era fuerte y con músculos firmes, pero sin resaltar mucho. Y los vellos que tenían adornando su piel no hacían más que verlo varonil y un hombre auténtico, como mis actores favoritos.

Me sentía amada y deseada como una Marilyn Monroe joven o Jodie Foster.

Me aferré a su cuerpo y escondí mi rostro cuando el segundo dedo invadió mi cavidad. Felizmente estaba lo suficiente mojada como para que no me duela tanto. No creí que podía más, hasta que Edward borró esa pensamiento metiendo casi al instante un tercer dedo.

Solté un chillido de dolor y placer. Quería hablarle, decirle lo mucho que me gustaba sentirlo y que me bese más, quería más.

Como si estuviera leyéndome la mente, sus labios buscaron los míos y con una mano quitó los cabellos que estaban pegados en mi boca abierta antes de besarme. Corté los húmedos besos con mis gemidos y parecían excitarle el sonido que hacía gracias a sus caricias. Edward se acomodó entre mis piernas y pude sentir su erección atrapada en sus pantalones. ¿Qué esperaba para incrustarme? Lo necesitaba urgente.

— Bella.—me llamó cuando vio que fruncí el ceño y bajando la cabeza para lamer uno de mis senos. Se sentía bien su corta barba rozar contra mi piel.

Sus dedos aumentaron la velocidad y yo no sabía de dónde sostenerme de una caída imaginaria que creía existía por el vértigo que sentía en esos momentos.

Busqué su boca y mordí su labio inferior. No sabía qué hacer ante tal sensación que mi cuerpo recibía cuando pulgar logró presionar mi zona más urgente y exploté en un orgasmo, gritando en su boca mientras él sonreía satisfecho.

Temblando, lo abracé del cuello y él me miró con una extraño gesto hasta terminar relajándose. Se alejó un poco de mí para fijarse en nuestra conexión y preguntó:

— No te hice daño, ¿cierto?—no supe a qué se refería pero sacudí la cabeza que sentía desconectada con mi cuerpo. Asintió y se separó de mí rápidamente.— Algún día vas a vestirte de blanco y no quiero que sea en vano.—comentó sentándose en el borde de mi cama no sin antes notar que tenía los pantalones húmedos.

Me costó unos minutos procesar lo que me había dicho y me sentí mal. Hubiese preferido perder realmente la virginidad aunque sea solo con sus dedos.

— Duerme conmigo.—le pedí levantándome y abrazándolo con fuerza. Respiré el aroma de su piel y besé su hombro.

— Voy a cambiarme.—colocó una mano sobre la mía y se fue.

Cuando regresó yo seguía sin cubrir mi cuerpo. No estuve segura si aquello no iba a ayudarlo con su estabilidad emocional, pero me gustaba la sensación de nuestros pechos desnudos juntos y eso no me lo podía negar.

— Descansa.

Se acomodó conmigo entre brazos y comenzó a cantar una canción que terminó apareciendo en mis sueños cuando cerré los ojos.

_******•**__******•**__******•**_

Fue el sonido del teléfono colgado lo que me despertó. Edward ya no estaba abrazándome, sino vistiéndose.

Lo llamé y me miró.

Cubrí mi cuerpo con las sábanas y avancé hasta el borde de la cama. Él se puso de rodillas y me tomó de las manos, mirándome con esos ojos azules que me ahogaban en distintas emociones. Buenas emociones.

— Prométeme que siempre me tendrás presente.—posó sus labios después de hablar en mis manos.

— Te lo prometo.—respondí sin pensar.— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunté queriendo levantarme, pero él me negó.

— Nunca, Bella, _nunca_ hagas que un hombre te haga sentir inferior a él.—comentó con los ojos rojos. Yo no entendía absolutamente nada, pero no me estaba gustando.— Mantente firme ante tus decisiones y terca ante tus anhelos. Sé quien eres y nunca te dejes llevar por lo fácil.—besó mis nudillos.

— No lo haré.—asentí sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos.— ¿Qué pasa?—repetí urgente.

Me vistió en silencio después de haber traído uno de mis conjuntos sin decir nada.

— Preparas una maleta con toda tu ropa y revisas el sobre que dejé en la cocina.—se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Solo me quedaba obedecer si eso me llevaba a una explicación. Mi cuerpo temblaba y ni siquiera sabía porqué, pero por alguna razón, ya temía.

Edward no me dijo más, solo se dedicó a sentarse en su sofá mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Yo lo miraba, esperando aunque sea otra frase que me haga entender lo que pasaba, pero se limitó a hablar. Noté que la sala y el resto del departamento estaban impecables.

Tres agentes de la policía ingresaron de pronto a nuestro departamento. Todos ellos apuntando a Edward, quien después de apagar lo que estaba fumando, se puso de pie con las manos en alto.

— ¡Edward!—grité, olvidando que debía decirle "Papá" al estar en compañía, pero me importó muy poco. ¿No se daba cuenta que lo habían atrapado? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Corrí hacia donde estaba y lo abracé como si de ello dependiera mi vida. Si se iba a algún lado, quería ir con él.

Uno de los policías intentó arrancarme de sus brazos, pero yo me esforzaba por estar cerca a Edward.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?—solo salía de mi boca y las lágrimas caían como cascadas. Él enfocó sus ojos en los míos.— No te vayas, papá. No te vayas.—le rogué y fue donde Edward soltó un par de lágrimas que cayeron sobre mi mejilla.

— Ya basta, Bella.—si no hubiesen estado sujetándole los brazos, me habría soltado él mismo.— Anda a tu habitación.

Sacudí la cabeza con los labios apretados.

El maldito policía logró alejarme de Edward y grité a todo pulmón mientras intentaba golpearlo. No podían estar haciéndome eso. ¿Por qué se llevaban a la única persona que amaba? ¿Por qué se llevaban a mi familia? ¿Por qué decidió hacer esto?

Edward se dedicó a mirarme por última vez y grité:

— ¡No me olvides!—dejé de luchar con el policía cuando se lo llevaron y pude sentir cómo todo mi mundo se volvía gris.

_¿Qué será de Edward ahora? __¿Qué será de mí ahora?_

* * *

*** **Un cine donde podías ir a ver películas desde tu carro.

**** **Personaje de Los Locos Addams conocida por odiar al mundo y no sonreír.

**Las canciones son vitales para esta historia(?) Bueno, la mayoría son como el POV Edward que no escribí, jeje. Ojalá les gusten si las llegan a escuchar. Casi todas son mis favoritas de toda la vida aunque no sean las más conocidas para muchos, creo.**

Si desean escucharlas, las encuentran en el link que aparece en mi bío.

**Mil y sinceras gracias por sus comentarios :) Espero que le haya gustado este penúltimo capítulo.**


End file.
